Lady Delphine
by Madame de Blurb
Summary: Chapter 4 finally written and uploaded. A beginning series of the Guild Rebellion and out first introduction to the Lady Delphine through Cicada's eyes.
1. Default Chapter

I need to preface this to say please do not feel offended by the twisted affection that Delphine has for Dio in this fic, but after watching the series over and over...I really feel that the series sort of hinted in a subtle way that Delphine had a very unusual feeling towards Dio..whether this was because of her "God complex" therefore only Dio was her "equal" because of their shared bloodline or simply because she was just really wicked and power hungry therefore needing to control everything in Prester, including her brother who she viewed as a mere tool to ruling all of Prester omnipotently, I'll leave for you to decide. After all beyond the total control of the Guild thing and hunting for Exile, her motives concerning Dio are a complex puzzle to understand and open to interpretation.

The Lady Delphine

A History of the Rebellion as told by her Servant Cicada

It was many years ago that I swore an oath to House Elaclaire as guardian and protector of Lady Delphine. She was just a young girl of twelve and I a newly appointed guard of 19 who knew from the beginning that her destiny was to one day lead the guild. Graf Hamilton, was the Guild Regent who watched over her and her brother, Lord Dio. He ensured that they were well cared for and educated properly, never understanding that the spoiled, willful girl he harbored, plotted secretly for his death.

I watched her with interest since she never ceased to amaze me with her sharp wit and petulant nature. She is breathtaking. Each year that passed she grew even more beautiful and she used it to torture me. She knew my weakness. She understood from the very beginning that I was enchanted by her. I could not help myself, although I tried to resist. I was surrounded by Lady Delphine's presence constantly and when she sought out my adulation on whim I willingly gave it to her without thought.

I was her personal servant, and she made sure that I understood that fact constantly. I did not mind since my placement allowed me to spend all my time with her. I knew that what I yearned for would never be since she was a noble, but my love for her never waned. It is for this reason that I strove to be the best companion and personal guard that was possible. I fulfilled her every request and became her most trusted accomplice.

She could be cruel when the mood struck her. There were many times when she would smile sweetly at me only to scold me. I would bear the brunt of her fury if something had not occurred as she saw fit. I only knew of one person whom she considered as precious as herself, and that was the young Lord Dio. She indulged his every whim and desire as if he were her personal pet. Delphine made it a point to ensure that Dio was happy and that he understood that she was the reason for that happiness. She reveled in his adulation and affection when Dio told her that she was his most favored of all. She was completely content when the small Lord only paid attention to her alone. Lady Delphine's world consisted of Lord Dio. "Cicada, isn't he adorable. How I love cute things! I know he will grow up to be beautiful, and I will ensure that he love's and adore's me alone. Dearest Dio, little does he know of the grand future that lays ahead. I have chosen him as my successor for only he is worthy enough to stand alongside me. Only those with the pure blood of House Elaclaire flowing within them will be worthy of being handed down the Guild secrets. These fools running the Guild on my behalf have disgraced my honor by placating those insignificant insects who live below the clouds. When I am ready I will make them all pay dearly for their lack of vision and insight. I will make the guild all powerful and those who pledge their allegiance to me will be rewarded with the miraculous future." She would say such things with such certainty that I never doubted that it would not be so. Her frail frame clutching her genetic rose creations close to her body as if her very life depended on them.

I could not help but notice how Delphine lashed out at everyone around her if Dio became distracted by others or when the one of the Regents interrupted their time together. Her wrath knew no bounds.

"How dare Graf and Marius try to take Dio from me. We barely spend time together. They insist on handing Dio over to a common Governess of their chosing. He will forget me, Cicada, what can a child of two possibly remember. I will kill them! I will kill them all for their insufferable meddling! Delphine would scream furiously.

"My lady, the young Lord could never forget the one closest to him. Even if you do not see him at all times, your presence is not easily forgotten. You are his sister after all. Say the word Lady Delphine and I will amass your army." I responded sincerely," You are the Maestro, although the Regents withhold your title until you are deemed of age, you need only say the word your supporters will follow you."

"You are so loyal to me Cicada. Next to Dio, I will raise you above all others in the Guild for your constant pledge of loyalty. However, I must insist that you control your pathetic pantings towards me. Don't think that I haven't noticed they way you look at me. Your feelings are unwarranted and however blameless you are for feeling that way, they do much to discredit you in the eyes of the Regents. Cicada, you must understand that you will be instrumental in carrying out my wishes as my most trusted servant. Do not give the Regents a reason to suspect my motives. She stated matter of factly once her temper had subsided. "I have decided to wait until I participate in the Trial of Agoon. Then, once I demonstrate my true skill I will assume my place as Maestro of the Guild where everyone will swear their oath of allegiance to me alone."

"That is two years away My Lady will you be able to wait that long." I asked her.

"I have planned it so. I have already told the Regents of my intention to partake of the Trial at fourteen. They cannot stop me Cicada. It is my inherent right. Anyone who refuses to take the oath and pledge their allegiance to me betrays the Guild. I will give you, Cicada, the honor of restoring my name to its rightful place as Maestro. Any who oppose me will be die in their futile attempt." She turned to face the window and sat quietly meditating silently. Her long white hair swayed softly she placed her roses on her lap and adjusted her headdress and hair ornaments.

"As you wish, My Lady." I said deferentially with a bow wishing that I could reach out and take away her loneliness.

"Cicada,"she sighed,"when I am ruler I will surround myself with only adorable and beautiful things just like Dio and myself. If only you were not a servant, than perhaps we could, but look at how silly I am being, after all, no one will be able to compare with my dearest Dio when he is grown, not even you. Dio will grow to be beautiful, and only I will partake of that rare bloom when it is ready and matured." Her deep blue eyes and heart shaped face turned slightly from the window and she looked directly into my eyes, "Even so, you are striking for someone who is lowborn. That is why you will always serve me, Cicada. You have been very useful." Her sudden outburst causing a red flush to spread across her cheeks. She quickly managed to attempt to hide it by turning her face away from me but it was too late.

My body shook with emotion, it the first time My Lady ever admitted any type of feeling that suggested it was more than a master/servant relationship.


	2. Excerpt written by Lady Delphine

A little backstory from another point of view to continue my series...patience please this segment is short but purposeful :)

_Excerpt written by Lady Delphine_

In two months I will be participate in the Trial of Agoon. I will be the youngest member in Guild history to participate at the age of fourteen. I will swear my allegiance to the Guild and its future and take my rightful title of Maestro.

The Regents are in disagreement and insist on having me wait until I am seventeen but I refuse to adhere to their plans any further. They know that their pitiful reign of equality is at an end. I hold them completely responsible for the weakened condition of the Guild. I will win the challenge effortlessly since Cicada has trained me well in the art of combat. He has proven to be without equal in hand to hand fighting. I have given him my word that his younger brother will enter my custody and be cared for once the rebellion begins. I am certain that he will make an excellent servant for Dio.

It really is quite an honor that I am bestowing upon him. After all Dio is my most precious jewel.

Once my reign begins I will purge the other Houses in order to ensure my absolute authority over the Guild. My opinions will no longer be disregarded as frivolous. I will make all the House Regents pay dearly for their ignorance and insufferableness, especially House Hamilton. House Elaclaire will be slighted no more!

The land dwellers owe their existence to us and now that I have finally confirmed the existence of the colony ship Exile, they will be made to understand that their vile lives are made possible by Guild technology that can be easily taken back.

Alas, someone is coming, perhaps it is Cicada with more news. He has proven to be my greatest ally. He has watched over Dio for me with utmost care. There have been no attempts on our lives but as the Trial date moves closer I fear to think of what might be if the others get wind of my plans.


	3. The Day of Redemption

I could not believe how fast two years had passed. Lady Delphine was more determined to assume her title now more than ever. The Trial of Agoon was to take place this evening. I waited patiently for her in our training arena with all sorts of thoughts whirling in my mind. My Lady was being dressed by her attendants and she had sent a messenger to tell me that I was to meet her here.

Suddenly I heard the latch turn. Without looking I already knew it was her. An aroma of roses filled the air.

"Lady Delphine" I uttered as I knelt before her with my eyes lowered respectfully. My breath was taken away, for in those few moments

I managed to steal a glance at her and she was beyond compare. She truly was without equal in all of the guild. In time, her beauty had become as legendary as her excellent flight and fighting skills. She was dressed in a black Guild suit very much like my own. Her long white hair was contained in an ornate headdress of red which had black prongs stretching across the back holding her hair in place. On either side of the headdress hung large ball like gold hair ornaments with her long hair flowing straight within them.

"Cicada, don't look so shocked. Even with your face downcast I can most certainly read your mind. We have been together for many years. Have we not?" She said mockingly.

"My apologies, Lady Delphine, I was overcome. It seems that the moment you have waited for has finally arrived." I answered back.

"Yes, it has finally come to this. All my patience and skill to be demonstrated at Agoon. Yet, I am concerned, Cicada, what if.." she broke off suddenly.

Looking up at her I could see her body trembling with, was it fear or anxiety.

Her blue eyes welling up with tears.

"My Lady" I shouted emotionally as I shrouded her body with my own. She did not resist me but fell into my embrace as we both slid down to the floor. Calming my own nerves down with my training I continued speaking, "my lady, you shall be victorious. The others will not stand a chance against your skill. You have proven to be a worthy adversary and you have learned the training well. This is the moment when you will become Maestro, Lady Delphine, you must succeed in order to obtain your inherent right. The young Lord Dio," I faltered," he needs you to succeed."

"You're right. I have forgotten myself. How silly of me. Cicada, watch over Dio for me while I am gone. He is my most precious thing, the only remnant left of House Elaclaire." She said softly.

Without warning I felt her lips crush my own and as quickly as it happened I felt her leap out of my embrace and run away toward the Arena of Ceremonies. It was time, the Trial was set to begin. Why was it that my body felt totally numb. I had wanted to touch her and comfort her so many times and now...and now what did this mean? I have never loved anything before. I was never trained to do so.Now, now I am overwrought by this strange sensation. Could this be the forbidden feeling we were taught to surpress? I find myself unable to control it and my training has proven useless. I must gain mastery of myself or I shall fail her. I cannot betray my mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Delphine ch.4

Following the long, empty corridor, I decided to check up on the next heir to House Elaclaire in order to ensure that no foul play had occured. His sister was fighting for her life, and he was completely vulnerable should the Regents decide upon eradicating House Elaclaire. The chanting was winding up to a fevered pitch, the ceremony had begun, it was up to my mistress to make her own destiny. I could not interfere. Walking briskly, I took a quick detour to look in on Principal Dio. The young boy was lost in his own world without any idea of the trial that awaited his sister and the impact it would have on his future. Although I was not conditioned to feel envy, I could not help but wonder why Delphine insisted on doting on the boy so much, it was unnatural.

The constant beat of the drumming and hymns echoed throughout the small chamber.

"What's that sound?" the young scion asked.

"What sound, Lord Dio?" his caretaker responded nervously.

"Tell me now or I'll tell Delphine that you made me cry." He retorted petulantly. "you don't want a repeat of last time, do you?"

"Lord Dio, you wouldn't." the other cried out.

I could not help but smile. It seemed that Delphine's sadistic nature ran strong within her younger sibling as well. He could see the young girl trembling in front of the young lord, her weakness exposed. He also remembered when his mistress had him whip the caretaker for allowing Lord Dio to accidentally get a scrape and cause a rip in his uniform. The girl could barely get up after the ordeal. Her blood from the whipping spattered all over the floor. He thought she was dead until Delphine kicked her with all her fury and smiled knowingly when she heard a low gurgling sound.

"You see, Cicada, she's perfectly fine. You were too kind in the punishment. This will serve as a warning should anything similar happen in the future. There will be no mercy then." She stated sweetly while cuddling Dio.

"Lord Dio, please," the caretaker pleaded,"the sounds from the trial are reaching us, that is all."

"Trial?…Where is my sister? She has not come today."

"My Lady is participating in the Trial. It is the day you become an adult and swear your life to the Guild." The caretaker responded reverently.

"Lord Dio, The Mistress, your sister will come to visit you shortly. I am certain she will wish to speak to you about a great many things." I interrupted, finally walking in.

"Cicada, I didn't see you." The caretaker nervously rattled.

"Isn't that the point?" I retorted sarcastically.

"yes, of course, how could I be so clumsy."

"make sure the Young Lord is well taken care of, you know what will happen if something should occur."

"Don't threaten me yet Cicada. The Regents are still in control of the Guild, until that changes, our young Mistress will have to control her tempestuous nature. After all, even she was reprimanded after occurred the last time."

"those are strong words you utter. Make sure they are not your last. My Lady will not be trifled with. Something even you should recognize."

"Oh Cicada, loyal up to the last syllable, I see. How quaint. Now if you don't mind, Lord Dio and I need to begin his lessons. Why don't you go skulk for your mistress elsewhere."

Within seconds I grabbed her neck within my hand. Her breath stilled quickly as her eyes were seized were fear. It would have been so easy to squeeze the life out of her.

"You really need to mind your manners, my dear. It seems your position has affected you. I will have to inform my Mistress to her great displeasure, I'm sure. I know she will not want her young, impressionable, sibling's mind poisoned in this atmosphere."

"Let me go, Cicada." She rattled while attempting to turn her head towards Dio.

"Cicada, release her. Sister will be very angry if she finds out that I got bored. This fighting is boring me. Go fight somewhere else if you want to continue. I want to play..play..play.." he cried out energetically as he threw a model starship at the caretaker who grimaced in pain.

"I have been very insensitive, My Lord. I apologize."

"Its okay, Cicada, Sister thinks highly of you. I do not want to see you punished by Delphine." He said in an airy manner.

"I am grateful to you Lord Dio." I said to the boy, well aware that Delphine would be seething if he told that he was made unhappy in some way and I was the cause of it.

I am her trusted servant but even I am not immune to her temper. The boy was shrewd and knew his sister well. He may have been young but he knew Delphine's affection for him had no boundaries. Lord Dio was her only equal in blood and birth.


End file.
